


(Connected) In A Way The Others Don't Get

by enlightenight



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightenight/pseuds/enlightenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She is the god I worship,” she whispered to her skin. “You are the exotic fruit I somehow got addicted to.”</p><p>(after 3x10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hedda62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedda62/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Hedda62! The fic is short but we also have a mix, and two icons so I hope you are not disappointed. :)

“You are in the cage. That is interesting.”

Root didn’t raise her head up from the book she was reading as she murmured, “Yeah,” in a careless tone. “I liked the vibe - and considering upcoming danger…”

“Again, spoke _the prophet_ ,” Shaw rolled her eyes, emphasising the last two words as if she wanted to mock her. “You have a different relationship with it, don’t you?” She asked while walking to her. 

“As once I told you, it is special what’s between _her_ and me.” She looked at her in the eye this time. “Obviously, you weren’t listening… Are you here for _not listening_ me, again?”

Shaw shrugged. “There’s no one at the library.”

“Well, isn’t that _interesting_? You missed me, Samantha, _that_ is new.”

The agent caught a light in the hacker’s eyes but instead of mentioning it, she gave her a bottle. 

“My treat,” she said. “You were pretty good with that guns.”

Root accepted the bottle as if it was a sign of trust and slightly leaned towards Shaw. “I was,” she replied her unasked question. “I am capable of many things, that’s why _she_ chose me.”

“And you also listen to her,” Shaw added. “You _actually_ listen to her. Not sure if you’ve _ever_ listened someone else like that.”

Root laughed over her bottle. “You are not here to talk about the Machine, are you?”

“I am not,” Shaw admitted. “I am more of a one night stand girl, myself but _for_ you I can make an exception.”

“You _will_ make an exception,” Root leaned towards her, her words turned into a whisper. “Because _we both get each other._ ”

“I don’t always get you,” Shaw replied nonchalantly. “Not that I bother to get you, not that you bother to make me get you…”

“But you come to get me this time.”

“In a different way.” She kissed her, Shaw never was one of the _‘you-must-run-to-be-chased’_ girls, she was the huntress, if there was a hunt, she would go after it. 

Her relationship with this insane woman wasn’t a hunt, though. The moment Root kissed her in the car when she kidnapped her with a _taser_ Shaw knew it was more like two hunters trying to prove their powers than a hunter hunting a hunt.

“You know how to get what you want,” Root whispered to her lips, a little breathlessly. 

“I do,” she replied digging her fingers into her hair. “That’s why you chose me.”

Shaw kissed Root once more as Root pulled her to herself, making this kiss more intimate than the one they just had. 

“That,” she said separating herself from her kisser. “And that iron thing… I always looked  for someone like you.”

“A masochist?” Shaw laughed, leaving a distance to see her better. 

“Oh, absolutely,” Root smiled - her smile was less _maniac_ this time. She took a sip from the bottle as she winked. “I am also pretty sure that you enjoy being on the other side, _giving pain._ ”

“You seem to know me so well,” the former agent raised her chin, not impressed. “Does _she_ tell you all these?”

“Oh, no,” Root shook her head. “I am a pretty good observer and _you_ are just like an open book for the eyes who knows how to read.”

Shaw didn’t respond to this statement, feeling Root’s intelligent looks on herself she just changed the subject.

“What is the _danger_ you are talking about?” she asked.

“I don’t _exactly_ know,” she replied truthfully. “She doesn’t say much to me, I am just a simple servant - nothing more…”

“Or a soldier,” Shaw suggested. “Doing as what you’re ordered.”

“That’s a point of view,” she nodded. “But I don’t want to talk about her right now…” Her hand was on Shaw’s leg. “You interest me more than she does, right now.”

“You say so?” She sounded like she was having fun. 

“She is the god I worship,” she whispered to Shaw’s skin, as she came forward. “You are the exotic fruit I somehow got addicted to.”

“And you don’t want to talk about your god when you are seducing me.”

Root bit her lip. “Exactly.”

“Works for me,” Shaw kissed her for the third time.

 


	2. Art Works

**ICONS:**

  

 

 **MIX:**  

  

 [ **LINK**](http://8tracks.com/enlightenight/connected-in-a-way-the-others-don-t-get)

**OTHER ART:**

  


End file.
